In a typical hidden passenger-side airbag apparatus, a PAB door (passenger-side air bag door) for permitting inflation of an air bag is formed at an inner surface of an instrument panel. Such a door is conventionally made by an injection molding method with a tearseam formed through a scoring method. An air bag apparatus is installed therein.
However, using the conventional arrangement when the PAB door is opened due to air bag inflation, the PAB door impacts against a windshield glass disposed in front of the instrument panel which can cause the windshield to be broken. It is also possible that a passenger can be hurt by breakage of the windshield glass. Therefore, the PAB door is typically formed as far as possible from the windshield glass for preventing impact between the PAB door and the windshield glass.
Recently, an advanced air bag system in which opening of the air bag can be determined by conditions such as whether the seat belt is used has been adopted. In the case that the PAB door is mounted on the instrument panel in front of the passenger, and is far from the windshield glass, the passenger's head can be hurt by tearing of the tearseam of the PAB door
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.